


Someday

by qwertysweetea



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Dancing, F/M, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertysweetea/pseuds/qwertysweetea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Saturday after next Peggy is waiting at the Stork Club, just like she promised. Yes, another one of those fanfictions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago but I'm still quite proud of it. Apparently I was a fan of Peggy and Howard way back then too. Such a perfect dynamic. Hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own Captain America: The First Avenger or any characters and places associated with Marvel Comics and Paramount Pictures. No profit is made from the writing for this fanfiction!

He was gone, vanished into the ice and I had been left sat listening to the snow force its way through the radio as everyone walked around me like even though victory had come with the sacrifice of one of the world’s only true heroes it was still worthy of celebration and laughter and joy. Like he had been nothing.

Sickness, hurt, anger, bitterness, weakness… I couldn’t tell. Undeniable pain surged through every part of me as they watched on, I might as well have been plunged into that wall of ice myself with nothing to grab onto but the water around me, like glass shards forcing their way into my flesh. With my eyes closed against them and tears tearing their way through, I has stood, legs feeble under me, aching and fell.

I should have hit the floor but your arms had been waiting.

My mind had gone blank for days after that. It had all been like a harsh dream but looking into your eyes now I remembered. I remembered how you had come by my side. I remembered how you stayed strong when your heart shattered the same as mine. I remembered how you caught me when it all became too much, only propping yourself up for me.

You knew me like we were one and the same; we were, I guess. You knew I would be here. Slowly, I looked down at my pocket watch and flicked it open, the picture of him looking so vacantly out from it and I smiled sadly.

8:01pm, I couldn’t help but smirk. You knew how to make me smile even when I truly believed that I couldn’t. Putting my pocket watch away and straighten out my dress, I watched you approach me, my heart with had remained weeping from that night was warmed slightly with every step closer you took.

“I know that I’m not who you were expecting…” You paused as you got to me, your face all unsure and nervous. I had never seen you like that before; you, the only person I had ever met who was so sure in themselves they had no room for doubts. You whose boisterous actions would have you dive into danger head first without regard of anything but the answers you seek… nervous.

Heat shot through my hand as you took it, it radiated through my chest as you my waist; your actions so far from your tentative demeanour as you spun me into dance. I am sure there were plenty need for words but neither of us used them, I was grateful for that.

Was I still broken? Yes, I could still hear the shatter remains of everything he’d left behind rattling in my head but with every moment you sent gentle pulses of warmness over me, melting the ice that had taken over my body, clearing the snow which still buzzed in my ears till all I could hear was the mellow jazz.

For the first time since… then, I began to feel whole. Like given time, someday, I would be able to leave the pain behind, move on, and be happy.

I spun under your arm, smiling gently has you pulled me back in, catching my foot accidentally as you did so. I was frozen, his voice echoing in my head just before the radio ripped his voice away. I saw my reaction reflected in your face as the pain flooded back.

“Peg.” You took my cheek into your warm hand and I looked up at you, curling my face into your hand as I did so.

Someday, yes definitely someday but not today.

“Howard…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
